


Sick

by AmberAsh



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberAsh/pseuds/AmberAsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly, falling ill doesn't seem all that bad. A Ren x Masato fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

**Sick**

"38 degree Celsius."

Masato states, pulling out the thermometer from his roommate's mouth and gripping it between his dainty fingers.

"At least lower than last night."

The roommate in question lets an exasperated sigh. The midterms are just round the corner. After bunking most of the classes and fooling around the entire first semester, Ren's attendance and grades are nothing to be proud of. He knows that he cannot afford to do so any longer and falling ill is the worst thing that can happen to him right now.

"Here." The bluenette replaces the cool patch on Ren's forehead with a new one.

"I'll be taking my leave then. I wouldn't want to get late just because you fell sick." he says, picking up his bag and hastily making his way towards the door.

"Hijirikawa," the blond calls out causing Masato to turn around and look in his direction, "Come soon."

The bluenette stares at him nonchalantly, wondering if the fever is getting to Ren's head. He doesn't voice his thoughts, though. Just grunts an affirmative and moves out of the room, closing the door behind him.

xoxo

Ren hates falling sick. He cannot go out and play with his little kittens in this condition, has to take bitter medicines and eat bland food while having a high fever. But, Ren hates it all the more since he has to depend on his roommate for school notes. The 'stoic bluenette' as he calls him in his head is being too kind to him; giving him medicines on time, cooking congee for him and getting him notes from the S class. He even wonders if Masato has any ulterior motives.

"Impossible." he says, falling back on his bed. The bluenette is too sincere for his own good; quite the opposite of his own personality.

He glances at his bedside clock. Masato would be in the cafeteria, eating melon bread and occasionally joining the others in their endless, often pointless chatter. He stares at the wall, the heat from the fever burning his eyes. The scene blurs as sleep paralysis takes over his body and he feels his eyelids droop slowly. A while later, what he feels is a pair of soft lips on his forehead as he breathes a familiar scent.

He wonders if he had been dreaming; for when he opens his eyes, there isn't anyone in the room. A glance to his side and he notices a steaming pot of congee and a couple of books which he realizes, are school notes. Plus, the sensation on his forehead and the familiar scent, strangely linger.

"Hijirikawa…" he smiles to himself.

Suddenly, falling ill doesn't seem all that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on December 17, 2011
> 
> A/N: Next on the list: Secret Pleasure. Please look forward to it.
> 
> Reviews? Moi will be happy! *puppy eyes*


End file.
